jackiechanadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Jade Chan
Jade Chan is one of the main characters in the Jackie Chan Adventures series. Appearance Jade usually wears pink lipstick, a white long-sleeved shirt covered by an orange sweatshirt, blue jeans and red sneakers without socks. She is three feet tall, which she is constantly teased and underestimated for. Just like all her other relatives other than Uncle, she has short, jet black hair. Her eyes are a brownish color. Personality Although she is an extremely cute and unbearably beautiful little girl, Jade is boyish, stubborn, cute, impulsive, cunning, spirited, Nobel-hearted, mature, enthusiastic, almost always disobeying Jackie's advice to remain in safety since she prefers to accompany him to see him fight; thus she gets into — or even causes — a lot of mischief. Just as often, however, her impulsiveness, quick mind and flexible thinking helps save the day in situations where Jackie’s moderate thinking and sometimes exaggerated caution prove to be a definite hindrance. Jade's most prominent trait is her desire for adventures. Although Jackie is more than glad to have issues with the world's safety done with and stay uninvolved from magic and dangers, Jade constantly seeks excitement through various means. These include eavesdropping on and getting involved in Captain Black's mission assignments, testing magic or vehicles restricted from her and joining in the battles. She loves her new life of adventures so much that she wants to keep her parents ignorant of it so that she wouldn't be forced to return to them. But despite being reckless, Jade is also cunning. She can think outside the box more than the other members of the J-Team, and she tends to notice useful details more often than Jackie does. Her vigilance and sarcastic tongue help her to seize opportunities quickly. Once Jade sets her mind on something, she finds a way to get it. If adults attempt to restrict her, she either comes up with loopholes to contradict their demands, or pretends to comply and goes through with her intentions anyway. Jade cares little about the law, rules and manners. She's spirited and rarely afraid of voicing her opinions. If lying or breaking the law helps with the goals of herself and/or her friends, she does that. She even uses the Dragon Talisman to destroy Shendu after he's been turned back into stone in Day of the Dragon, apparently killing him, and showing no remorse for it. Under the bravado and occasional ego trip, Jade has a noble heart, and she does anything to help her loved ones. She idolizes Jackie so much that him being defeated saddens her. When he's been injected with venom that turns him into stone, she takes it upon herself to exchange the Talismans for the antidote. When Drago kidnaps Jackie, Uncle and Captain Black, Jade takes the risk of him receiving all the Demon Chi. She forms a close brother-sister relationship with Tohru after he reforms. Jade craves acceptance, and is dismayed at being put aside or incomprehended. She becomes sad if Jackie expresses disappointment in her. Friendship means a lot to her; a few examples of her sadness are because of Viper's doublecross in Enter the Viper and Tohru's brainwashing in Tohru Who?. She quickly befriends the prehistoric creature she names Dwayne, Xu Lin, King Lili and Lo Pei's living statue, showing sympathy for all of them and helping them out. Jade likes different animals, and her knowledge about them helps a lot in the hunt for the Noble Animals. She loves Scruffy in particular. While she doesn't consider rats to be cute (like she considers many other animals as), she refuses to let Daolon Wong try and hurt Mickey; she opts to rescue Aesop from being eaten instead of retrieving the Rabbit Talisman from the Dark Hand, and when Paco is about to suggest handing over a goat herd to the Chupacabra, she forbids him to even finish the sentence. Despite being enthusiastic, she shows maturity that is beyond her age at times — which is possibly related to her possible position as the potential Ben-Shui order's Chosen One. History Jade is Jackie's pre-teen niece (actually his first cousin once removed, since she is his first cousin Shen's daughter). She was born and raised in Hong Kong. However, because of her impatient personality, her school performance dropped low, and so she was sent to San Francisco to her uncle Jackie. At first, she was anything but enthusiastic about her 'banishment'. Luckily, Jade quickly changed her mind when she saw her uncle fighting off three sinister men and and getting kidnapped by secret agents right afterwards. In her effort to rescue her uncle, she became acquainted with Section 13 and joined Jackie and Uncle in their subsequent adventures against the rising dark mystical forces. At the end of Season 1, Jade is returned to her parents, who were so pleased with how much she learned in America that they allowed her to live with her Uncles again for another year. Jade is also the founder and de facto leader of the J-Team, though this fact is not acknowledged by the perhaps most important member after her - her own uncle, Jackie. She is also the Chosen One of the Ben-Shui order, though she is completely unaware of this fact. This accounts for her considerable skill, energy and enthusiasm, and for her immense (yet still mostly unrealized) potential in the martial arts; this was demonstrated when she easily beat up a skilled Section 13 worker called Mickey. In the final episode, Captain Black finally decided that Jade was to become an agent at Section 13 when she was older. In two episodes, Jade encountered a future version of herself. This future Jade was actually the head of Section 13, and came back in time once to stop Drago. Powers and Abilities In addition to her cuteness and beauty, Jade's primary talent is her intelligence and cleverness. She often finds simple (or more effective) solutions to problems which thoroughly puzzle the adults around her, and has been able to come up with self-indulgent, logical arguments to overrule her relatives' objections and join the ongoing action anyway. Jade is also proficient in creating potions and performing chi spells, demonstrating on several occasions that she needs no adult help for powerful chi magic. She has also frequently demonstrated great promise in breaking and entry, and espionage, which are realized by her future self, who has become a Section 13 agent. Jade has been trained in the martial arts (which she dubs the "Ancient Art of Butt-Whoop") by her uncle Jackie, though the training was originally meant for her to exercise more self-control. While Jade's stature and lack of physical strength often prove to be a disadvantage against adult opponents, she is quite capable of holding her own in a fight. Her preferred form of attack is a flying kick, though its effectiveness tends to vary. She has knocked out fully grown men on several occasions. As the Chosen One of the Ben-Shui order, she possesses latent mystical powers, but the full extent of these powers remains unknown. Appearances Besides Jackie, Jade is the only person to have appears in all 95 episodes Quotes *''"Hi, Jackie!"'' *''"I am not Jade. I am Paw Kean the powerful. Ruler of The Rabbit Realm''. (attempting to fool Uncle) I must fulfill my destiny or the universe itself shall become unmade. Release me at once!" Shell Game *''"Oh/Uh, Jackie?"'' *''"Go Jackie/Uncle!"'' *''"Jackie!" (When arguing with Paco over who is the better one - Jackie or El Toro Fuerte). *"JAAAAAAACKIE!"'' (When she is in trouble) *''"We must do reeseeaarrch."'' (When she has Uncle's chi in the episode Chi of the Vampire). *''"Aaaawwww!" (When Jackie tells her to stay behind, which she almost never does (except in one episode, where she stays behind twice). *"But Jackie..."'' *''"Duh/Tch!"'' (When showing dissent) *''"Hello?!"'' *''"Hiiiiiiiiyaaaaaaaah!!"'' (When she's going to kick) *''"Please, Jackie?"'' *''"Cyuuuute!"'' Trivia *Jade rarely wears socks (actually really low cut socks). One episode showed her wearing multicolored footies. As seen in Queen of the Shadowkhan, Jade almost always wears nothing but shoes on her feet. *One interesting fact is the soles of her shoes kept changing from 3 dots connected together to lines, and then finally a gray color. *In the episode Bullies, it’s shown that Jade has a strong disliking for being called “shrimp” (as former bully Maynard Manson and a Dark Hand agent learned the hard way when she kicked them to the ground). However, when StrikeMaster Ice calls her that in Clash of the Titanics, she doesn’t seem to mind (which implies that she had grown out of that trait by then). *Jade is technically Jackie’s first cousin-once-removed and not his niece. (Her dad and Jackie are first cousins as their fathers are brothers.) It’s possible she calls him uncle because he is her role model, or that in Asia children refer to their elders as uncle or big brother. *She and her parents are the only ones to ever question how Uncle is related to them. *There were a few episodes where Jade listened when she was told not to follow Jackie. In Weight and See, Jade stayed behind twice. *In some episodes, Jade has a red cell phone, which she uses to communicate with Jackie. *In Agent Tag, it’s revealed that Section 13 classifies Jade as the ultimate security risk. Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Humans Category:Chinese Characters Category:J-Team Category:T-Troop Category:Section 13 Category:Oni Mask Wearers Category:Demon Chi Absorbers Category:Rabbit Powered Category:Ox Powered Category:Snake Powered Category:Rooster Powered Category:Dragon Powered Category:Horse Powered Category:Dog Powered Category:Pig Powered Category:Tiger Powered Category:Monkey Powered Category:Sheep Powered Category:Chi Wizard Novice Category:Chan Family